


【索香】Kill Vinsmoke

by yms4041



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, sm, 施暴, 痛觉描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yms4041/pseuds/yms4041
Summary: *病态与痛感描写 第一人称 受虐倾向*时间点是山治知道自己即将前往万国之前*山治想知道自己是否在被爱着
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 18





	【索香】Kill Vinsmoke

有一天，山治突然说他爱着我。

他的声音在泠泠夏日中响起，如雨蝉声，连太阳都打湿了，他说话的时候正在抽烟，仰起头吐出一口烟雾，在湿燥的夏日里他高高的仰起头来，整个侧脸在光下被雕刻成精致的线条。

山治说想和我做爱，这是他能想到的为我所承受的最大的痛楚，他想被从内部劈开身体，内脏由于我的律动而移位，本来脆弱的黏膜被撕扯成枯木的细碎纹路，他想出血，想死在这广袤的大海上。

我有些困惑，但山治眯起眼睛看向我，与平常很是不同，他说：“绿藻头，我等不到温柔的人了，所以求你。”

我在很长一段时间以内都不曾感受到爱这种东西，为了寻找它，我疯狂的练剑，让自己的浑身肌肉都不堪重负的哀嚎，我去挑战世间的强者，用冷刃砍进陌生人的身体，或是被强者的剑气所伤。

可我感觉不到爱，我或许是个施虐狂。

通过让别人感受到痛苦，从而感受到我所拥有的爱，我的爱在一个封闭的盒子里，只有我落下手掌抽打到另一个人的身体上时，盒子才会裂开。

满载着的我的爱意，便会潮水一样的涌出来。

就像那个金发的厨师要求的那样，我从后边进入山治，他身材修长，腰部精韧而纤细，双手被我用头巾绑在背后，修长的手指轻轻推着我不断进出他身体的胯部，比起一种无力的拒绝，更像是一种巧妙的邀请。

我抬起手，甚至听到了手掌划破空气的急促声音。

我狠狠的抽他的臀部，那里已经因为激烈的性爱充血，几乎透出病态的粉红，我吻着我在他身上留下的掌印，我咬他的腰窝，牙齿撕扯那条嫩肉，他的呻吟不住在我耳畔环绕。

在这时我感受到爱，我或许一直也在爱着山治。

我掐他的脖子，山治回过头来，眼睛血红，里面充斥着晶莹的泪珠，他的嘴唇蠕动着吐出断断续续的音节。

我爱你。

山治说，我爱你。

我没有放松手下的力道，我感觉这具身体的内部死命收缩着，似乎在压榨着我肉体的一部分，我知道，山治在等着。

他一直在等着。

他早就预感到了这种接近死亡的痛苦，他在期待，是我让他痛苦，是我在让他接受这濒临死亡的折磨，如果山治不因为我遭受到折磨，那他会感受到装着我的爱的盒子被合上了。

如果我不对山治施虐，我就失去了打开我的爱的钥匙。

如果山治不因为我感到疼痛，他就失去了被我爱着的理由。

我在射精的同时松开了手，我的大脑一片空白，眼前的灯光像是沉入了水底，身下的床单变成了滑腻的油脂，而我的身下仿佛是一具再也不会动的尸体，他那样温热，那样热烈。

“厨子？”

他咳嗽着，双目无神的望着天花板的氤氲灯光。

山治微微一笑。

“我为了你刚刚快死了，现在我值得被爱了吗？”

我们并排躺在瞭望室里，山治又点了一根烟，他满身吻痕的坐在我旁边，他笑着和我讲了他的噩梦。

在故事中，他是个被关起来的孩子。

钥匙插进饱受锈蚀的锁孔里，发出的坚涩响动，啪嗒，有人进来了，那个孩子不是第一次听到这种声音，在他百转千回的梦魇中，这是贯穿了他患得患失的年少时光的噩梦开场，锁孔像是张着血盆大口的地狱之蛇，在永无止境的黑暗中有人扔给它一颗恶毒的苹果，蛇扭动着身子游走，让开启门带来似乎永无止境的痛苦。

梦中锁着他的地方有高高小小的窗户，日复一日的钥匙在锁孔中转动的声音，他顶着沉重的头盔，眼前有时浮现起母亲苍白而又温柔的脸，在疼痛和屈辱中，那个小孩子无比怀念起母亲的脸。

可他再也等不到母亲的温柔细语，而是要每天承受着痛苦，有时是打在身体上的拳头和铁棍，有时是一袋子从笼子的缝隙里被放进来的谈笑风生的毒蛇，又或者是从衬衫领子后的缝隙中被扔入的爬满驱虫的老鼠身体。

山治俯身亲吻我的腹肌，他说：“所以那孩子有时候在想，只有足够隐忍，从监禁他的人那里收到更多的疼痛，承受越来越多的辱骂，与驱虫为伍，才能变成一个值得被爱的人。”

我抓住他的头发，用力很大，扯断了几根金色的发丝，我撕咬山治的嘴唇，我的唇舌之间满是咸腥的液体，甚至能感受到山治破碎的口腔黏膜。

他的血液混着我们二人的口水，从嘴角滑落到锁骨上。

我说：“你感觉到了吗？我爱你。”

山治说：“还可以，有一点。”

只是从那时候过了一段时间，山治突然失踪了，我知道了文斯莫克家族的事情，他又去寻找他缺少的爱了吗。

只是他一并带走了我的钥匙。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 我的LOFTER账号是：突破天际蓝sky  
> 如果您喜欢我的文章，请给予我一定的反馈，谢谢。


End file.
